


Merlin and Imogen

by warlockdetective



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imogen has had a really horrible day. That is, until Merlin turns it around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin and Imogen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for one of my friends on Tumblr, and is one of the first kind of these stories I've written. Be honest.

It had been a horrible day for Imogen, one of Camelot's maids, for she didn't get to have breakfast or lunch, she almost fell asleep while doing her chores because she didn't get enough sleep the night before, and Prince Arthur had told Merlin, his manservant, that she liked Merlin, which she did. And now, as Imogen was outsidefinishing the last of her chores, it started raining. "As if today couldn't get any worse," she muttered.

It wasn't that she didn't like getting wet, for she usually loved the rain, but it was that she was cold, and I'm sure you'd be cold, too, if you were wearing a raggedy dress. Suddenly, she felt warmth on her shoulders, and she turned around and saw that Merlin was standing behind her, and he had wrapped her in his jacket.

"Merlin...what are you doing here?" Imogen whispered.

Merlin hesitated before answering, "Well, I just wanted to apologize for what happened today."

"Oh, Merlin, you didn't do anything. It's that stupid prat that ruined my day," she replied.

He laughed nervously, and then he looked at her for a minute. Imogen didn't know this, but Merlin liked her, as well, for quite a while, actually. He tenderly put a hand on her cheek.

"Mer-?" she started, but that was all she could say before he leant in and kissed her. It was a very sweet kiss, one that almost tasted like honey. A few seconds later, Merlin broke the kiss, and Imogen saw a red rose in his hand, and his eyes were golden.

"Remember, this is our little secret," Merlin whispered, handing Imogen the rose. All she could do was smile and kiss him in return.


End file.
